A Cinderella Story
by Lexou
Summary: Pour lili : biensur que tu peux la mettre sur ton blog. Tu me donne l'adresse ? Je me suis inspirée d'un film A cinderella story Le film en lui même n'est pas super mais je pouvait en tirer quelque chose de bien je crois.
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois ...

PdV Lily :

Tutut ... tutut ... tutut ...

Mrbl ...

-

- Lily !

-°

- Lily ?

°-

- LILY !

°-°

Ca va ... J'arrive ...

- Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner ?

- J'arrive Rosa !

Encore une journée qui commence. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon calendrier de fortune fabriqué sur un dos de papier corn-fleks : encore une semaine ! Oui ... Une semaine et elle repartirait pour son école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et oui ! Je suis une sorcière. Et pas n'importe laquelle : Lily Evans ! Première élèves de ma promotion et déleguée en chef depuis trois semaines - c'est à dire depuis que j'ai reçu mon insigne. C'est pas cool ? Hein ? Bon, là faudrait quand même que je me grouille sinon je vais encore enerver Rosa. Qui est Rosa ? Ma belle-mère. En effet, je vis seule avec elle depuis cinq ans. Depuis que mon meilleur ami est mort. Je parle de mon père. Ma véritable maman n'a pas survécu à ma naissance. Elle nous laissa donc seule, mon papa et moi. Mais malgré cette abscence, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de manquer quelque chose. Bien que mon mon père, Half Evans, soit une moldu, le monde des sorciers lui était connu. Etant un riche représentant politique, pour des raisons de sécurité, ce monde merveilleux lui a été révelé lors de l'attentat d'un sombre mage dans les années cinquante. Depuis, il essaya par tout les moyens d'apprendre le plus de chose sur ces êtres invisibles aux yeux de nombreuses personnes. Ainsi, j'acquis une maîtrise parfaite du Quidditch, du jeu d'échec version sorcier, ainsi que des batailles de cartes explosives. Cependant, le travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, alors, il démissiona et acheta une petite boutique où il vendait des objets magiques, trafiqués tout de même pour pas que les moldus et une idée de leur origine. Ainsi, je vécu les onze premières années de ma vie comme un rêve. Mais, il fallait croire que mon père n'était pas cet avi. Aussi, il dut croire que j'avais besoin d'une présence féminine à mes côtés. C'est ainsi qu'il épousa Rosa, qui nous mit sur le dos sa détestable fille : Pétunia. Mais je m'efforcer de ne rien laisser paraître de ma déception. Half était heureux, n'était ce pas ce qui comptait ?

- Lily ! Tu tiens à rester ici cette année ?

Deux secondes ! Même pas le temps de passer par la salle de bain. Vite fait je descend les escaliers de mon grenier - je dors dans un grenier. Et à la vItesse grand V je prépare un petit déjeuner digne d'une impératrice à ma très chère belle mère. Si je ne le fais pas je ne retourne pas à Poudlard cette année. Et c'est pas maintenant que je vais craquer ! Courage ! Huereusement qu'il y a la magie dans ma vie. Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Mon père avait pleuré. Qu'il était content. Il m'avait prit dans ses bras et m'avait attaché une chaine au cou,avec, pendant au bout, une boule de cristal ( de 5 mm de diamètre à peut pret ) Dedans, l'on pouvait apercevoir un chateau. C'est, à ce jour, le plus cadeau de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours, mais de peur que Rosa me le confisque, il se trouve à présent dans une boîte à chaussures. Ma belle mère, évidement, était au courant du gout de mon père pour la magie. Mais sa surprise fut cependant d'un immense envergure quand je rentra à Poudlard. La dernière fois que je vit mon père, j'était dans le HogwartExpress. Il mouru trois semaines après, lors d'un tremblement de terre.

Depuis, je suis sous la baguette de Rosa et Pétu. Lors des grandes vacances, je suis leur bonne à tout faire, sinon je ne retourne pas là bas. Je sors de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin. Ma belle mère est assise sur une chaise longue. C'était une femme assez jolie, dans le temps. Mais cette idiote avait passé sa vie à refaire faire son visage. Aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait à Mickael Jackson avec une longue peruque blonde sur la tête et la peau cramée. Ses seins nus brulaient sour le soleil et son regard était caché sous d'énormes lunettes de soleil. Dans la piscine, Pétu tentait, avec un professeur particulier, de nager corectement. Sa mère ne cessait de s'ectasier devant la grace de sa fille. Je du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas rire. On dirait une planche de surf abandonnée ! Je reprends tout de même une mine grave et tente de persuader Rosa pour la millième fois :

- Rosa, je t'en supplie ... Je dois absolument faire ces devoirs. Ci je ne l'ais fini pas ...

Elle détourne le regard des "prouesses" de sa fille et me regarde. C'est pas un regard méchant, mais plutôt idiot.

- Ecoute Lily chérie, les études sont pour les gens qui ont besoin d'un job. Toi t'as déjà un vrai job. Tu saute en somme une étape.

Toujours le même argument. En effet, j'ai un boulo. Je suis comptable chez la boutique de mon père. Enfin, l'ancienne boutique de mon père. Maintenant c'est celle de Rosa. Et seul des produits cosmétiques y sont venduS. Même à Poudlard, je ne peux me défaire de cette corvée. Et même si je suis payée, je donnerais tout pour ne plus avoir à faire avec ce magasin que ma belle mère à détruit. Soupirant, et sachant que la partie était perdue, je retournai dans ma chambre. Une pile de chèques que je devais amener à la banque m'attendaient. Avec ennui, je glissai un regard sur une photo posée sur mon bureau. C'est une photo magique, c'est à dire qu'elle bouge. Je me trouve au centre. Mes longs cheuveux roux sont attachés et la visière de ma casquette assombrie quelque peu le vert de mes grands yeux. A ma gauche se trouvent Alice Darcy. C'est ma seule amie. Elle et moi nous somme rencontées le premier jour des cours. A cause de mes gouts vestimentaires trop masculin, j'avais, dès lors, était rejettée par les autres filles de ma maison - Grifondor. Heureusement qu'Alice avait était là. Et pourtant, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Aussi petite que moi, un peu forte mais rien de choquant, les cheuveux blonds et coupés en dégradés, la peau toujours dorée et les yeux chocolat noir, elle avait un charme fou. Malheureusement, les garçons de notre école s'avèrent être avaugles. Ils ne s'interèssent qu'aux Miss Populaires. Celles ci sont constament vétues d'une jupe qui leur arrive juste en dessous des fesses ou d'un jean taille tellement basse qu'on y voit la raie des fesse. Pour répondre aux autres critères, il faut également avoir le cou orné de perles et un haut en dentelle ou avec des rayures. Enfin, aux pieds, des ballerines sont obligatoire pour avoir l'honeur de froler le sol de la popularité. Et heureusement, ces conneries nous passent totalement au dessu de la tête à Alice et moi. Ou devrais je dire nous passait. Et oui, parce que Alice à fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse. Ou est l'erreur me diriez vous : il est populaire. C'est un poufsoufle de notre âge. Le tee shirt moulant et le sleep qui dépasse du jean sont également d'usage chez lui. Il n'est pas spécialement beau, mais son corps de rêve et ses cheuveux blonds cendrés noyés par le gel suffisent à mettre toutes les filles de Poudlard dans son lit. Et ma malheureuse amie aussi. Depuis Noël dernier, elle ne cesse d'essayer en cachette les produits cosmètiques de Shelbie et sa bande. De plus, elle ne s'achète plus que des tenues moulantes et lors de notre dernière sortit shopping, je l'ai vu hésiter entre des converses - qu'elle adore - et une paire de ballerines en dentelle. Elle ne m'a avoué son faible que le mois dernier, bien que je l'avais déjà deviné. Plusieur de nos cours étaient en commun avec les poufsoufles, elle le regard de la blonde dérivait très souvent sur l'objet de ses désirs. Et en y regardant de plus prêt, je n'y avais jamais vu autant d'étoiles. En souriant au souvenir de mon amie amoureuse, je sors déposer ces foutus chéques, un mp3 aux oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez ! Encore un petit effort ! Oué ! Bravo ma tite teufteuf ! Je dessend comme un ouragan de ma pauvre voirure délabrée. Ma mère n'a pas tenu à m'accompagner. Elle tiend très certainement à ce que je me fasse arrêter. Comme je n'ai pas 18 ans je ne peux conduire mon véhicule seule. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Très vite, je sors ma valise du coffre et l'entraîne vers la Gare King Cross. En courant presque, je traverse le mur me séparant de la voie 9 3/4. En regardant autour de moi, je remarque le nombre de hiboux qui hululent. Tous le monde pratiquement possède un hibou. Moi, je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai, pour mon entrée à Poudlard, héritée d'Espoir. C'est ma colombe. Cadeau de mon père. Malheureusement, à cause des mon travail, elle est toujours en voyage, pour m'apporter à temps les factures et commandes de mes clients. En soupirant, je rentre dans un des wagon, réussissant à me frayer un chemin parmi cette foule de parents qui disent aurevoir à leyurs enfants. Je repense avec nostalgie à mon premier départ. Je sens les larmes monter. Mais en voyant la tête blonde d'Alice, je m'empresse de me mordre les lèvres. Mes yeux doivent être rouges, mais l'essentiel est de garder le sourir. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être malheureuse, hein ? C'est la rentrée voyons ! Je rentre dans son compartiment. Elle est en grande discussion avec son père. Il lui recomande de faire attention au neuvième balai qu'il lui a acheté. Je sourit malgré moi. Le plus grand défaut de la Lilice est sans aucun doute sa maladresse. En comptant bien, je dirais qu'elle a envoyé à la casse trois voitures, huit balais, au mojns vingt boules de cristal et quatre baguettes magiques. Une vraie calamité. Pour en rire, elle raconte souvent qu'elle ne veut être populaire parce que sinon elle serait obligée de porter des talons et que la terre en aurait déjà plus tellement elle en aurait cassés. Comme devinant ma présence, elle se retourne et me sourit. Le mien s'élargit. Je salu son père et embrasse sa mère. Après une dernière accolade, ils nous laissent. Alice, fidèle à son deuxième défaut - la curiosité - commence sa série de questions :

- Alors ? Ca va depuis ton dernier courier ? Ta mère te traite toujours comme son chien ? Et ta soeur ressemble toujours à un cheval ? Et le boulo ? T'es pas parti ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas envoyé plus de lettres ? Trois en deux mois c'est quand même pas beaucoup ! T'as un amoureux ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Hey ! Doucement. D'abord, je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais un amoureux. Je suis toujours ultra seule et fière de l'être ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Espoir est toujours très occupée. Ma soeur et ma mère n'ont pas changées et enfin, maintenant, ca va.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre. Moi, ça a été l'enfer !

Puis, plus bas :

- Je n'ai fait que penser à lui ! Je rêve et cauchemarde de lui s'en arrêt. Même quand je suis avec mes parents je ne peut me débarasser de son visage. Et, quand je suis allé à la mer - oui parce que je suis allé en Grèce - je me suis visualiser des scènes pas nettes avec lui !

Troisième défaut : ne se rend pas compte de sa chance. Mr et Miss Darcy sont des sorciers hyper riches. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont ministres tous les deux. Mais depuis que ma chère Alice est amoureuse, elle ne pense qu'à son Franck Londubat ! Depuis qu'elle me l'a apprit, elle ne parle que de ça. Elle pourait écrire un roman ! C'est fou tous ce qu'elle sait sur une personne qui ne lui a jamais adressé la parole : sa date de naissance, sa marque préferée, le nom de son hibou, le nombre de petites copines qu'il a eu ... Ca en devient incroyable. Je hoche la tête patiemment devant ses discours enflamés trop longtemps contenu. Soudain, la raison même de son émoi entre dans le compartiment. En le voyant, Alice reste la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Il est seul, ce qui est très rare. Ecrasant le pied de mon amie je lui demande ce qu'il fait ici.

- Salut, je suis le nouveau préfet en chef. On m'a apprit que l'autre était à Grifondor, et comme Remus m'a affirmé qu'il avait démissioné ... j'ai pensé ...

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Il faut qu'on aille à la réunion.

- Oh ... Oui mais je suis fatiguée, Alice ira à ma place. Hein Alice ?

- Moi ? Euh ...

- C'est entendu, dit-il en souriant.

Avec un regard furieux, elle se lève et suis son Don Juan. Amusée, je remarque la blondinette loucher sur ses fesses. Profitant de ma tranquilité, je sors un livre de ma malle et commence à le dévorer. Mais il faut croire que je suis condamnée à être confronté à des problèmes. Et ce problèmre, en l'occurence, est la jolie brochette de Miss Populaire de Grifondor et de septième année. J'ai nommé Shelbie et ses dames : Tracy et Eleanore. Curieuse de savoir ce que me veulent ces poufiasses qui ne m'ont, jusqu'alors, adressés la parole que pour me dire que j'étais une atteinte à la mode, je lève les yeux. Je ne paux m'empêcher de sourir. Si Shelbie n'était pas blonde, Tracy noire et Eleanore avec les cheuveux roses, on les confondraient. En effet, toutes les trois sont aujourd'hui vêtues d'un jean laissant apparaître un string bleu ciel avec un débardeur rose. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas le temps de leur demander ce qu'elles font dans mon compartiment. Elles commencent farouchement :

- Hey ! Miss crétine, tu dégage avec tes clics et tes clacs. Ce compartiment il est à nous.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Pardon ? Voyant l'insigne qui brille sur ma poitrine, je me relève et décide de profiter un peu de mon rôle de prêfete :

- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas ton nom écrit ...

- Très drole ... Tout le monde sait que ce compartiment est le notre.

- Ah ben dans ce cas je dois être personne.

- Tu te crois drole ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe les poupées ?

Je soupire d'exaspèration. Mister Populaire number 1 : Sirius Black. Allez ! Applaudissez ! Son corps musclé et bronzé se fraye un chemin parmi le trio de strings bleus. Ses yeux bleu, presque gris, se plantent dans les miens :

- Hé la préfete, tu devrais pas être en réunion ?

- C'est pas tes affaires, je siffle.

- Ben t'as intêret d'y aller parce que là c'est leur compartiment.

- Ah oué ? Et en quel honneur ?

- En notre honneur idiote, me crache Tracy.

- Oui mais j'étais là avant !

- T'avais qu'à te trouver un autre compartiment. Maintenant t'es obligée de démenager.

- Il en ait hors de question !

- Sinon c'est nous qui allons te faire dégager, tu m'entends Evans ?

Je reste bouche bée. Après six ans de vie commune, je me suis toujours demandée comment ces êtres avec lesquels je partageaix mes cours, mes repas et mes temps libres n'arrivaient jamais à retenir mon nom. Et bien je m'étais trompé ! Ils le connaîssent ! Bravo !

- Tu me touches tu n'auras plus le temps de toucher à ton précieux balai tellement tu seras collé.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Il prend un ton anguicheur et des yeux de chien battu.

- Patmol ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? C'est la fête ?

- Mais non mon poussin, susure Eleanore. C'est cette fille qui ne veux pas partir.

- Pourquoi devrait t'elle partir ?

J'ai l'immense honneur - tellement immense que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux - de vous présenter Mister Populaire number 2 : Remus Lupin ! Une ovation pour Mumus s'il vous plait ! Des quatre maraudeurs - groupe composant tous les populaire de Grifondor de septième année - c'est le seul avec qui j'ai échangé plus de trois phrases avant aujourd'hui. Nous étions les préfets de Grifondor l'année dernière. Je me suis d'ailleur toujours demandée qu'est ce qu'il foutais avec les trois breles composant le reste du groupe ( Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter ) Il est de taille moyenne, et à côté de Sirius il fait plutôt petit, ses yeux sont couleur miel ce qui va très bien avec ses cheuveux chatain clair et sa peau assez pale. Contrairement à son ami, il a un corps frele et mince. Et pour cause. C'est un loup garou. Je l'ai deviné lors de ma cinquième année. J'ai remarqué ses abscences quand nous devions faire nos rondes, et les soirs de pleine lune corespondaient parfaitement. Moi qui avait toujours redouté les loups garous et qui avait prié de ne jamais en rencontrer, je me suis rendu compte que Remus était doux comme un agneau. Lui que je verais bien en méchant garou c'est Sirius. D'ailleur, là il me regarde de son regard de chien féroce. On dirait un chien furieux pret à attaquer. Doucement le toutou. Mais il se contente de répondre à son ami :

- C'est le compartiment des filles.

- J'étais là la première !

- Oui mais ça a toujours était le notre depuis des années ! s'enerve Shelbie.

Fatiguée de répondre et impatiente de retrouver ma tranquilité, je descend mes bagages et ceux d'Alice du filet et m'en vais avec un regard furieux envers ces enfents pouri gatés. Au passage je leur annonce qu'ils sont collés jusqu'au mois d'Octobre. Et toc. Et encore je suis gentille. Durant trois quarts d'heure, je cherche desésperement un compartiment vide. Deséspérée, je m'assoie sur ma valise. Je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Mes années de scolarité à Poudlard se résument au travail. Première de la classe dans toutes les matières, je n'ais jamais eu l'impression de manquer de distraction. Je m'amusais avec mes livres et Alice. C'était suffisant. Mais en regardant les autres composants de ma maison, je me rend bien compte que je passe à côté de quelque chose. Moi, par exemple, je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça fait de me trouver dans les bras d'un garçon fou amoureux de moi. Au moins, avec leur deux neurones et leur string, Shelbie et compagnie, elles, elles savent. Je suis une grande romantique. Une Mme Bovary dit souvent Alice. Moi je crois plutôt que je suis une Cendrillon attendant patiement son prince charmant. Les livres m'aident à fuir cette triste réalité. Soupirant, je fais face à mon reflet sur les parois de la vitre. Pourtant je suis certaine d'être jolie. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, seule Alice et mon père me l'ont affirmé. Je soupire. Alice aussi est magnifique. Si Franck prenait le temps de la regarder, il tomberait dans ses bras. Repensant à mon amie que j'avais abandonnée, je me dirige vers le compartiment des pêfets. La réunion est finie. Justement, Alice et son prince à elle discutent avec entrain. Lilice est toute rouge et je crois que ça amuse un peu le préfet. Ses yeux brillent et elle ne fait que glousser. Mais vu la reaction du jeune homme, je crois qu'elle le charme. Derière l'épaule de Franck je fais de grands signes à mon amie. Je vois bien que je la dérange, mais là j'ai besoin d'aide. Londubat remarque le regard distrait de la blonde. Il se retourne et me vois. Il sourit et me demande si me suis bien reposée. J'affirme de la tête et informe rapidement Alice de ma situation. Franck, ayant entendu la conversation jusqu'au bous en hochant la tête nous propose alors son compartiment :

- Nous ne somme que quatre. Il y a Justin McMillan, Mickael Bones et sa petite amie, Clara Pekez.

Nous échangeons un regard avec Alice. Pourquoi pas ? Même si l'idée de partager le compartiment avec ces stars de Poublard ne me plais guère, je vois bien que ma blondinette amoureuse en meurt d'envie.

- C'est d'accord.

Lilice me sourit de toutes ses dents ! Quelles sont mignones ces faussettes au coin de tes lèvres ! J'espère que Franck les a vu. Et oui, il les a vu. Je vois son regard s'assombrir. Aya ! Je savais pas que tu lui faisais autant d'effet ma puce ! Arrête de sourir ma vieille, sinon il va te violer en plein milieu du couloir. Amusée, je rentre dans son compartiment en leur demandant comment s'est déroulée la réunion. Apparement, ses amis ont filés parce que le compartiment est vide. On n'y prete pas attention. Alice boit les paroles du prefet. Oui, la réunion s'est déroulée normalement. Il notte que mon amie s'est très bien débrouillée. Celle ci est aux anges. Je hoche patiement la tête. Enfin, ma Lilou détourne le sujet et ces deux moulins à parole commencent à débattre sur un sujet que je devine mult interessant mais certainement pas autant que mon bouquin qui m'attend sagement depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai enfin atteint la moitiè de mon livre quand deux mecs et une fille rentrent en trombe dans le compartiment. Le premier, qui s'avère être Justin, à le physique typique de l'aryen ( blond eux yeux bleus avec un corps de Dieu grec ), l'autre, à sa droite, tenant fermement une jeune fille à la taille, c'est Mickael. Les yeux un peu bridés, la peau matt et les cheuveux noirs et rebelles, je ne vois pas du tout ce que Clara lui trouve. Elle, c'est une jolie fille. Un peu grosse, avec un poitrine hors de commun et des couettes blondes sur toute la surface de la tête. Une vraie pom pom girl. Son regard est surpri quand elle nous voit, mais elle ne dit rien. Sagement, en entraînant son copain par la main, elle s'assied sur la banquette en face de moi. Justin, lui, fronce du nez et s'en va. J vois bien que Mickael a envi de la suivre. Mais la main de sa petite amie le retient fermement. Mais c'est que c'est un gentil toutou ça ! Franck regarde son ami partir sans rien dire. Puis il se retourne vers les deux autres qui sont restés.

- Mick, Clara, je vous présente Alice Londubat et Lily Evans. Elles sont à Grifondor.

Ils haussent la tête, silencieux. Confus, ont restent sans rien une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'est là que le chariot de friandises arriva. Sous le regard ahuri des trois poufsoufles, Lilce et moi nous précipitons sur le chariot pour le dévaliser. Une foie le porte feuille vide, nous retournons nous asseoir les bras plein de friandises. Franck éclate de rire en voyant la blondinette essayer d'avaler une quantité de nouriture capable de faire doubler son poid. Celle ci lui rend un regard furieux. Il continu en souriant :

- J'ai rien contre les filles qui ont un gros apêtit !

- Tant mieux !

Sur ce, elle gobe un chocogrenouille d'une seule bouché ! Les deux tourteraux se regardent, amusés. Bientôt, tout le monde est amassé autour des bonbons et la bonne humeur revient vite. Le flirt entre le poufsoufle et mon amie est flagrant, et nous décidons, d'un accord commun, de les laisser un peu à l'écart. C'est comme ça que j'ai appri dans les moindres recoins les vies de deux Populaires de Poufsoufle. Le ciel devenait un peu rose quand nous fimes interompus. Justin entra dans le compartiment suivi des maraudeurs. Sirius s'avance et nous regarde. Dans un ricanement il dit :

- C'est ici qu'a trouvé refuge ces Miss Crétine ?

Miss Crétine en question n'est pas du tout contente du surnom qu'on lui donne et de la façon dont on lui parle. Mais je ne dis rien sinon je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule. Mais voila que Mister Populaire number 1 laisse place à Mister Populaire number 3 ! J'ai nomé : James Potter. Plus grand que Remus, mais moins grand que Sirius, on peut dire que James est bien foutu. Les cheuveux noirs, en bataille et SANS GEL, il a un air de gamin imature. Ses yeux sont toujours rieurs et ses mains toujours sous une jupe. Un garçon exaspérant, pouri gaté, trosième de la classe après moi et Sirius ... et j'en passe. Toute les "qualités" pour être populaire. Contrairement à ses amis, son jean ne descend pas jusqu'aux genous. Non, c'est un jean moulant, qui lui forme très bien le popotin. Sinon, il est tout a fait identique aux autres. Un tee shirt à rayures noirs et rouges cache son torse qu'on devine musclé. Sans même nous regarder, moi et Alice, il se plante devant Franck en lui serant la main et en marmonant un " salut mec " Trop viril ! Il fait de même avec Mickael puis, enfin, adresse un clin d'oeil à Clara. Indifférent à notre modeste présence, il repart comme il est venu. Renifflant de mépris, Sirius et Justin le suivent. Seuls Remus et Peter ( Mister Maraudeur n 4 ) restent. Ce dernier est en tout point la tache du groupe. Mauche, mal fringué et nul. Même moi je vaux mieux ! Il de petits yeux noirs et brillants qui font peurs. Il est gros ( ce qui s'explique avec le nombre de repas qu'il prend par jour c'est à dire 9 ) et à le cheuveu cahatain très clair. L'acné cache les trais de son visage tellement il y en a. Mais sinon, malgré son mépris envers moi, il ne m'a jamais traité comme le font Black et Potter. Remus, après nous avoir TOUS salué, s'excuse de son comportement quelques heures plus tôt. Je meur d'envie de l'envoyer balader. Mais il a l'air très ami avec Londubat et j'ai pas envi de le retourner contre Alice. Donc, très poliment, je les accepte. Il semble soulagé et décide de rester avec nous. Peter aussi, reste. Je me rend compte à quel point c'est un homme intêressant et intelligent. Une fois le train arrivé, nous descendons et nous séparons d'eux. Avec Alice, on se trouve une diligence. Elle est aux anges et ne cesse de me demander pourquoi nous ne sommes pas à Poufsoufle. Bonne question. C'est ainsi que commence ma dernière année. Celle ci risque d'être très diffèrente vu comme c'est parti. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Alice se précipite vers les mets de la table des grifondors. Lily perçoit le regard intrigué de Franck. Elle le rassure :

- Rappelle moi, c'est bien toi le mec qui n'as rien contre les filles qui ont un gros apétit.

Il éclate de rire.

- Cette fille est incroyable.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, dis je en souriant.

C'est moi qui arrange les coups maintenant : on aura tout vu ! En soupirant, je rejoint Lilice. Londibat est reparti à sa table en compagnie de ses amis. Et voilà qu'elle recomence à débiter un flot de paroles toutes centrés sur Mister le Magnifique j'ai nommé Londubat ! Lassée, je glisse mon regard sur les nouveau grifondors. Il n'ont pas de si mauvaises têtes. C'était ma dernière répartition. Snif ... Je lève les yeux sur mes camarades de septième année. Et c'est un regard chocolat que je croise. Bang ! Je me sens bruler durant un millième de seconde. Mes joues doivent être rouges et mon souffle s'est fait plus roque. Merde. C'était quoi ça ? J'essaye d'attirer l'attention de Potter, mais rien y fait, je crois qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Me reprenant et tentant de refaire surface, je me penche vers mon assiette. Peut être devrais je imiter Alice et la remplir ? Bonne initiative. Bravo Lily !

PdV James

Je détourne vite fait le regard. La foret de vert que je viens de rencontrer ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. J'essaye de ne plus la regarder, mais son regard pèse encore sur moi. C'est drole qu'une fille pareille me fasse ressentir ce genre de choses. Avec toutes les filles que je me suis tapé, je peux assurer que rien ne m'a fait aussi mal aux trippes que ce contact. Pourtant, jusqu'à ce soir, je n'y avait jamais fait attention. Mais l'avais je regardé ? Non ... évidement. Elle ne fait pas parti des filles que l'on regarde. Lily Evans ... C'est ça. Drole de spécimen ... Première de la classe ... hum ... C'est bien tout ce que je sais de cette fille. Je hausse les épaules et me reconcentre sur la seule fille qui devrait retenir mon attention : ma petite amie. Mais celle ci est trop occupée à raconter les derniers potins à Tracy. Je me tourne donc vers la jolie rousse. Mais celle ci s'est détournée de moi. Tant pis ... Cette année sera, je l'espère, très pimentée ...


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR :**

**milou307 : voeu exaucé ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Pour ce qui est des descriptions de Miss Populaire, c'est exactement le cariotype des specimens de ma classe, alors bon, pas très dur de les decrire. **

**canellia : merci et dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe mais suite à une malformation je suis dans l'obligence, pour ma santé mentale, de faire plus de dix fautes par chapitre ( je rigole )**

**April BlackWater : merci**

**lilynatou : merci pour tes conseils. Comme tu le remarquera, j'ai reformaté mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus aérés. Je suis trop contente que tu m'ais écrit une review, j'adore tes fics ! **

**Laeticia Osborne : merci ma tite lenouch ! j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai adoré ! continu comme ça !**

PdV Lily

Les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivent à traverser mes rideaux fermés me font grogner. Aujourd'hui on est samedi et il faut quand même que je me reveille au chant du coq. Pfff ... Sentant que je ne me rendormirais pas, je me lève et pose mes pieds sur le sol froid. Je frissone.

Le lit d'Alice est fermé. Elle doit encore être dans les bras de Morphé. Chancelante, j'attrape deux, trois fringues et rentre dans la salle de bain. Tranquillement, je fais couler de l'eau chaude. En soupirant d'aise, je pense au dernier mois que j'ai passé à Poudlard.

Je n'ai rien vu passer. Tellement de boulo ! Comme les années précedentes mais en plus difficiles. La seule chose qui change, c'est le temps que passe ma copine avec Franck Londubat. Dés qu'ils le peuvent, ils sont ensemble. Ca se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont amoureux ! Il serait temps de leur donner un coup de pouce. C'est pas mon truc mais les enfermés dans la Tour de d'Astronomie jusqu'à ce que mort ... euh ... baisés s'ensuivent, je veux bien le faire.

Une fois savonée, je m'enveloppe dans ma serviette et séche mes cheveux grace à un sort. Je m'habille illico presto et sort de la petite pièce. De retour dans ma chambre, je vois une Lilice toute ébourifée et les yeux rouges de someil essayer de sortir du lit. Elle est trop chou comme ça. Je ne peux pas résister à la tentation de lui faire un gros bisou baveux sur le nez. SMACK ! Goguegnarde, elle se dirige elle aussi vers la salle de bain.

De meilleur humeur que quelques minutes plus tôt, je descend dans la Salle Commune. Surprise et heureuse, je vois Espoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Elle vole vers moi et se pose sur mon épaule. Une tonne de courier pend à ses pauvres patounes. Elle me mord gentiment la joue. Je la délivre de son fardeau et la repose. Je m'aprête à lui donner une biscuit pour hibou, quand des coups se font entendre. Je me retourne. Un de ces volatiles tente de rentrer dans la salle. Je vais lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Précipitement, il rentre et va se poster à côté de ma colombe. Aussi gourmand qu'elle, il ne me quitte pas des yeux et suis avec envie le trajet du biscuit miamhibou jusqu'au bec d'Espoir. Ayant pitié, je lui en donne aussi. Une fois la friandise gobé, il me tend sa patte où est accrochée une lettre. Curieuse, je la lui prend. Aucun destinataire n'est indiqué sur l'enveloppe. Je la décachète et déplie la lettre.

_ Mon cher fils,_

_je t'écris pour te dire à quel point je suis fière de ta décision. Tu veras, tu ne seras pas déçu. C'était de toute évidence ton destin. A présent que ton avenir est assuré, je m'en vais préparer ton admission à l'Ecole Internationnale de Quidditch. Il suffit d'avoir un bon dossier et comme tu a déjà une médaille à ton nom, je devine que ton accé là bas sera facile. Ne délaisse pas pour autant tes études. N'oubli pas que pour adhérer à mon entreprise, il faut de très bonnes ASPIC. Ne me déçois pas. Tu as toujours était très talentueux en tous. N'abandonne pas ton rêve. J'ai confiance en toi. Ta mère t'aime._

_Ton père._

Consciente d'avoir fouré mon nez dans quelque chose qui ne me regardez pas, je remet consencieusement la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et, grace à un sort, la recachète. Pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience, j'y ajoute également un petit mot signalant au destinataire que son hibou s'était trompé d'adresse.

Enfin, je la renvoie en me demandant qui pouvait bien être ce talentueux joueur de Quidditch. Mais je chasse bien vite ces pensés de ma tête. Le Quidditch fut à jamais bani de ma vie il y a cinq ans. C'était lors de ma deuxième année. J'avais postulé pour le poste d'attrapeur, l'ancien étant partit. De loin, j'avais été la meilleure. Même Potter n'avait pas fait mieux. Mais c'est tout de même lui qui avait été prit, grace à son rang de Popualaire. Moi, simple étudiante parmi les autres, n'avait pas eu la chance de naitre parmi une famille de sorciers supra riches, donc n'avait pas eu sa chance. Depuis, j'évite même la prononciation de ce mot. Je ne vais plus aux matchs et ne remonte plus sur un balai. C'est comme ça, sinon ça fait trop mal.

Après une dernière caresse pour ma colombe, je descend dans la Grande Salle. Evidement, je suis toute seule. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Lilice me rejoint. Elle s'assied devant moi et me demande mon aide pour un devoir pratique d'enchantement. Ainsi la conversation est engagée. Une demie heure plus tard, les éleves commencent à affluer. C'est à ce moment que les hiboux commencent leur distribution de couriers. L'hibou de ce matin a quelque chose pour moi. Je lis :

_Merci. Mais qui es tu ? On se connais ? As tu lu la lettre de mon père ?_

Froncant les sourcils, je tache de rassurer ce jeune garçon :

_Je ne suis personne. Oui j'ai lu ta lettre mais comme j'ignore qui tu es, cela ne fait rien. _

Mécontente de devoir repartir de sitôt, la chouette s'ébrou de mécontentement. En la regardant s'envoler, Alice m'adresse la parole :

- Lily ... Aujourd'hui il y a une sortie à Prés au Lard ... Et Franck m'a proposé d'y aller ... et ... enfin ... ca ne te déranges pas si tu y vas toute seule ?

Quoi ? franck l'a invité à sortir ? Je souris :

- Mais c'est super ! Mais bien sur que non ça ne me dérange pas. De toute évidence je ne comptais pas y aller.

- Bon .. ben ... si c'est OK je vais prévenir Franck.

Sur ce elle se lève et me laisse seule. Mon sourir s'est figé. Même ma meilleur amie va me délaisser pour devenir une Miss Populaire. Je regarde le plafond magique et note avec amertume qu'il fait beau. Je sors de la Grande Salle en grimacant. En chemin, je croise la brochette des sept Populaires de ma ( si noble ) maison. Avant d'avoir atteind ma Salle Commune, _the _hibou m'intercépte avec une nouvelle lettre pour moi.

_Pourquoi tu dis n'être personne. Est ce comme ça que les gens te traîtent ?_

Surprise de ce jugement, je m'empresse de répondre :

_On peux dire ça comme ça. Toi aussi ? Au fait, comment se nomme ton hibou ?_

Heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle occupation, je monte faire mes devoirs. Mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas concentrée et que j'attends malgré moi la prochaine lettre de mon mystérieux corespondant. Et elle ne tarde pas à arriver.

_Ce n'est pas mon hibou. C'est celui de mon père. Il s'appelle Ulysse. Ne ris pas ! Il est fou de mythologie grecque ! Moi les gens ne me traitent pas comme si je n'étais personne. J'aimerais que les gens ne me remarquent pas. Passer inapercu doit être agréable._

Avec un pincement au coeur, je me dis que ce garçon ne connait pas sa chance. J'aimerais lui répondre, mais Ulysse, qui apparemment n'aprécie pas ses longues Odyssés, refuse catégoriquement de reprendre du voyage. Exaspérée, je décide tout de même d'aller chercher un hibou de l'école à la volière, abscebce d'Espoir oblige.

_N'être personne pour les autres signifie aussi n'avoir personne autour de sois. Ce n'est point une situationenviable._

PdV James

Je suis dehors, seul, dans le parc de Poudlard, en train d'avancer quelques devoirs. Mais l'inspiration ne vient pas. Mes amis ainsi que Shelbie sont à Prés au lard. J'ai prétexé un manque de pêche pour ne pas être obligé de les accompagné.

En vérité, je suis surtout curieux de poursuivre ma conversation avec cette mystérieuse fille. Ce matin, sans le savoir, Ulysse m'avait envoyé les pires et meilleurs nouvelles de ma journée. Je grimace au souvenir de la tirade de mon père. Son projet, depuis que j'ai l'âge de neuf ans, est de m'envoyer à l'Ecole Internationale de Quidditch et d'intégrer ensuite son entreprise. Moi qui a toujours rêvé d'être auror ! Ce n'est pas un avenir très ensoleillé qui s'offre à moi. Mais le sourir revient quand une chouette hulotte se dirige vers moi. Avec des gestes précipités, je déplis le petit rouleau de parchemin. Ce qui y est écrit me chamboule. Je répond :

_Je peux être entouré d'une mer de gens et quand même me sentir tout seul._

Je regarde la chouette volait sougeur. Je m'allonge et attend le prochain courier. Il ne tarde pas à arriver :

_Serais tu l'une de ces personnes qui prétendent être ce qu'elles ne sont pas ?_

Cette question me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Comment se fait t'il que cette fille sache tant de chose sur moi ? Serais je si prévisible que ça ? Ou les autres si avaugles ? Mais qui pouvait bien être cette princesse ?

_C'est ce que je ressens. Comme si je portais un masque. As tu déjà ressentit la sensation que si tu te montre tel que tu es, tu ne seras pas accepté ?_

La réponse qui s'ensuivit m'attrista :

_Je ne suis pas acceptée. Mais au moins, je me montre telle que je suis ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Je n'ai eu que trois reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez plus celui ci ... Je veux au moins quinze reviews sinon je continu pas la suite !**

PdV Lily

Le mois de décembe était arrivé avec beaucoup d'empressement. Comme tout avait changé ! Alice sortait à présent avec Franck Londubat, Clara Pekez était devenue l'une de mes seules amies et je corespondais depuis trois mois avec un garçon inconu. Je suis dans le train du retour, et de nombreux souvenirs m'assaillent. A présent, je vit sous le controle de ma belle-mère. L'année prochaine, je n'aurai plus Poudlard pour me tirer de ses griffes. Le seul moyen d'assurer un temps soit peu mon avenir serait d'être acceptée à l'Académie de Formation des Aurores. Mais les dossiers sont très peu pris. Mais avec les notes que j'ai eu au long de ces sept dernières années et les ASPIC que j'ai, selon moi, bien réussis, devraient suffire à mon entrée. Clara, qui est assise en face de moi demande :

- Tu compte être habillée en quoi au bal de Noël ?

Bal de quoi ? Merci de m'en avoir prévenu.

- Quel bal ?

- Ben le bal masqué !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant !

- Je n'étais pas au courant. Et d'ailleur ça ne change rien vu que je ne compte pas y aller.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sur que si tu vas y aller.

- Puisque je te dis que non. De plus, je n'ai même pas de costume.

- Bah ! Tu auras le temps de t'en procurer un. C'est dans une semaine.

De mieux en mieux ... Alors que je m'apprête à affirmer une bonne fois pour toute que je n'irais pas à ce foutu bal, Espoir rentre par la fenêtre ouverte, une lettre à la patte. Certainement de mon mystérieux corespondant.

_Salut la belle, alors, contente d'être enfin en vacance ? _

Je demande rapidement une plume à mon amie.

- Encore ton admirateur secret ?

La plume entre les dents, j'essaye de riposter :

- **Ch**'est pas mon admirateur **ch**ecret !

- Mais bien sur ! Il t'envoie des lettres d'amour mais c'est pas ton admirateur secret ...

- **Ch**'est pas des lettres d'amour, **ch**'est des couriers.

- Ben voyons ...

_Non, ça va être l'enfer avec ma belle mère. Au fait, tu étais au courant pour le bal de fin de Noël ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma colombe revient.

_Justement ... accepte de me rencontrer, au centre de la piste de danse, à 11 heure._

Je dois palir car Clara me regarde avec inquiètude. Elle me demande si ça va.

- Il veut me rencontrer ! Lors du bal !

- Mais c'est super ça Lily ! Tu vas enfin découvrir qui c'est !

- Je crois pas. Ce mec est trop cool pour être vrai !

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas refuser. Tu vas tout de même pas te dégonfler.

Ben si elle voulait atteindre mon ego, ben c'était gagné. Mais c'est vrai qu'au fond je suis morte de trouille ! Et si je lui plais pas ! Si je ne suis pas comme il l'avait imaginé ? Je repond tout de même :

_D'accord. A bientôt._

Quelle imbécile ! Je regrette déjà !

Le voyage se fini bien. Et l'enfer recomenca ...

On est vendredi, et demain, c'est le grand bal. Le train pars l'après midi et revient dimanche matin. Je respire à fond, prend mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers ma belle mère :

- Rosa ?

- Moui ?

Des lunettes contre rayons UV A sont scotchés à ses yeux. Elle est en train de se faire bronzer, ou cramer selon les points de vue.

- Demain, il y a un bal ...

- Oui ... le bal d'Oxford ...

Comment est elle au courant ?

- Ta soeur y va aussi. Je l'emmene en voiture.

Quoi ?

- J'y suis également invitée.

- Oui ... Je m'en doutais. Sur l'une des invitations, j'ai vu apparaître le nom de l'un des anciens copains de ton père. Je crois que c'est Po ... Po ...

- Potter ?

- Oui.

- James Potter ?

- Il me semble. Son père s'appelle Henri. Tu le connais ?

- Il est dans la même classe que moi.

- Bien. Au fait, demain t'es de garde "Chez Rosa".

- Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que ...

- Ecoute trésor. Pour continuer tes études, il te faut un tas d'argent, et pour gagner un tas d'agent, il te faut vendre un tas d'articles. C'est compris ?

- Rosa ... Je t'es jamais rien demandé ... J'ai toujours fait ce que tu m'avais demandé. Mais là, s'il te plait, laisse moi aller à cette danse ...

- D'accord ... Lily, il y a une chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de te dire. Tu n'es pas très belle, et pas très élegante.

C'est comme un grouffre qui se forme en moi. Elle avait touché le point qui faisait mal. Et si je ne lui plaisais vraiment pas ? Si je faisais mieux de ne pas y aller ?

- Je suis heureuse qu'on en ait plus à discuter, termine joyeusement ma belle mère.

Ecoeurée, je m'en retourne dans ma chambre. Dépitée, j'écris une lettre à Clara et Alice. Juste aprés avoir renvoyé ma pauvre colombe, ma détestable demie soeur fait son apparition.

- Tu ne savais pas que j'étaits moi aussi invitée demain ?

Je me retourne. Un tonne de bigoudis lui cachent le peu de cheuveux qu'elle a. Elle me fait penser à un horible caniche. J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Non. Comment ça se fait ?

- C'est un bal inter école. Et comme ton fou de directeur est ami avec le notre ... Evidement, seule moi connais votre vraie nature, et bien obligement, vous n'aurez pas le droit à la magie.

Je me demande des fois si je vis sur une autre planète. Pourquoi n'étais je pas au courant ? Je répond bêtement.

- Oui.

Elle hausse un sourcil et continu à enfoncer le couteau dans la plait.

- De toute éviedence, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller. Moi, en tout les cas, je compte bien être élue reine de l'année.

Je la regarde, concentrant tout mes efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Domage que tu ne sois pas là demain pour me voir dans mon superbe costume.

Domage en effet, j'me serais bien marée.

- Enfin ... J'te laisse. Tu dois avoir une tonne de travaille.

- Oui.

Je crois être incapable de prononcer un autre mot.Je crois qie là, j'allais vraiment éclater en sanglots. Heureusement qu'il est arrivé à temps, comme toujours. Comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'arrache la lettre d'Ulysse. Presque en la déchirant, je la déplie :

_Prête pour le bal de demain ?_

Maudissant ces êtres qui ne pensent qu'à ce bal, je répond :

_Je n'irai pas._

J'ai passé la soirée à envoyer des factures. Je me suis endormie tôt, esperant echapper au désespoir de ma vie. Le lendemain, c'est avec la mort dans l'âme que je me rends dans l'ancienne boutique de mon père. Mais c'est sans compter la voiture qui a failli m'écraser. C'est une mercedes décapotable jaune, un décapotable que je connais très bien. Et qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

- Alice !

- Salut ma puce ! Allez, monte !

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas rester ici ? M'en fou que ta belle mère ne veule pas que tu vienne. Moi je te dis que tu viendras, alors tu viendras. Allez, et que ça saute !

- Mais Lilice ! Je n'ai même pas de costume.

- Mais moi je l'ai !

- Clara !

Et en effet, Clara venait de transplaner sur un siège arière.

- Tu sais transplaner ?

- Eh oué, j'ai pas perdu de temps. Allez, monte.

- Mais ...

- Quoi ?

- Si ma belle mère apprend que je ne suis pas allé à la boutique ...

- Pourquoi le saurait elle ?

- Ma soeur y va et puis, elle vient y faire un tour à minuit.

- C'est pas grave, c'est un bal masqué. Et puis, si c'est ça le problème, tu seras de retour à minuit pile. De toute évidence, ton rendez vous avec ton prince charmant ce n'est qu'à onze heure !

- Vous avez raison. Tu me montre ce constume Clara ?

- Pas maintenant, on passe d'abord chez moi, puis aprés, on va prendre le train.

- Youpi !

Une fois chez Clara, je m'empresse d'essayer mon costume. En le voyant, je sens mon souffle se couper. C'est une magnifique robe blanche. Elle n'a pas de bretelles et elle est sur le modèle des robes de conte de fée. Assez moulante en haut, le bas traine par terre. Les chaussures qui vont avec sont aussi belles. Mais c'est ...

- Du verre. C'est du verre. T'es déguisée en Cendrillon Lily.

J'éclate de rire. En les remerciant, j'essaye d'enfiler cette merveille sans l'abimer. Elle me va très bien. On dirait une mariée. Clara veut me boucler les cheveux pour ensuite faire une demie queue. Je la laisse faire. Ensuite, elle me passe du crayon noir autour des yeux et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres. En me regardant dans la glace, je ne me reconnaîs plus. Je vois bien qu'elle a le coup de main. Moi, je n'ai jamais touché à l'un de ces produits cosmétiques. Je vois avec surprise Alice manier le rouge à lèvre avec habileté. Elle est magnifique elle aussi. C'est une danseuse de flamenco ce soir. Son haut est en dentelle blanc cassé et ses jupons sont rouges ornés de dentelle noir. Un médaillon orne son cou grace à un ruban de velour noir. Elle s'est attachés les cheuveux blonds et une coiffe en ivoir courone sa tête. Franck va être très envié ! Je la complimente et elle rougit. Enfin, Clara finit elle aussi de se changer. C'est une fée du Moyen Age. C'est à dire qu'elle a le chapeau pointu et les volants qui camoufflent ses formes plus que génereuses. Ses cheuveux blonds sont emprisonés dans un chignon à l'ancienne, avec la coiffe en velour, le filet noir et tout le tralala. Sinon, sa robe est bleu claire, assortie à son chapeau. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Si moi je suis Cendrillon, toi tu est ma bonne fée.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Enfin, nous partons. Mais une fois au pas de la porte, Alice s'arrête :

- Je refuse d'y aller en train. Nous abimerions nos constume. Prenons plutot ma voiture.

Nous acquiessons. Que l'on doit être droles à voir ! Une princesse, un fée et une danseuse de flamenco dans une mercedes décapotable jaune. Je pouffe. Les regards que j'échange avec mes amies me prouvent qu'elle pensent à la même chose que moi. La nuit est de plus en plus sombre. Je regarde la montre de la voiture : 10 : 40. Enfin, nous arrivons. La fête est organisée dans une Salle de Fête à Oxford. On entend de dehors la musique battre son plein. Alors que je m'apprete à rentrer, Clara me retient par le bras.

- Attend, mets ce masque. Je l'ai ensorcelé. Si jamais ton admirateur secret n'est pas quelqu'un de recomendable et que tu ne désire pas lui réveler ton identité, il ne te reconnaitra pas. Si jamais tu abaisse tes gardes, ou si quelqu'un lui dit que c'est toi, alors mon masque n'aura plus aucun effet.

Je contemple le masque bouche bée. C'est un simple loup fait en dentelles blanches, mais pas trop chargé tout de même. Comment faisait elle pour penser à tout. Elle enfile son propre masque avec un clin d'oeil. Alice aussi a le sien, qui est identique au mien, mais en noir. Celui de ma bonne fée brille de mille feu grace aux strass qui le recouvrent entièrement.

- Lily, je t'enverais Espoir à minuit moins cinq. Tu viendras retrouver Alice et vous transplanerez grace à un portoloin.D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête : elle pense VRAIMENT à tout.

- Allez ma vieille, il est temps, ton prince charmant doit s'impatienter !

PdV James

Je suis mort de trouille. Aujourd'hui, je vais rencontrer ma mystérieuse corespondante. Je me demande à quoi elle doit ressembler. Je dois certainement la connaitre. Enfin, ce soir je saurais qui c'est. Je me tourne vers Remus et Sirius. Ils tirent la tronche. Le loup garous commence :

- Domage que ton costume ait été égaré, mec.

- Oué. C'est pas grave.

Sirius s'emporte :

- C'est pas grave ? Mais si c'est grave. Maintenant on est plus les trois mousquetaires ! Toi t'es le prince charmant, et nous on est les deux folles à peruque !

Je sourit. J'suis pas beau en prince charmant ? Et eux ? Ils sont pas beaux en mousquetaires ? Non, ils sont pas beau. Ils sont revetus d'une tunique de velour rouge, couverts d'un chapeau à plumes et d'une peruque à boucles noirs. Mort de rire. Tout d'un coup, la musique change. C'est un slow. L'éclairage s'assombrit et seul le haut de l'escalier est rempli de lumière. Une jeune fille nous surplombe avec sa robe blanche. Elle est magnifique. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je regarde mon ex-petite copine, à côté de moi. J'ai bien fait de la larguer. Ce soir, elle et ses amies sont déguisées en anges. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. 11 : 00 Il est temps que j'y aille. Je me colle en dessous de la boule lumineuse qui éclaire la piste de danse de ces petites lumières. J'entends une voix derière moi :

- James Potter ?

Je me retourne. C'est la princesse de tout à l'heure. De prés elle est encore plus belle. Et bien que j'ai le sentiment de la reconnaitre, je ne peux l'identifier.

- Tu es bien au centre de la piste ?

- C'est toi ma mystérieuse corespondante ?

- Oui. Enfin non. Il y a erreur, désolée, je dois partir.

Troublé, je vois la fille de mes rêves s'éloigner de moi. Rassemblant toute ma volonté, je cours vers elle.

PdV Lily

James Potter ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Comment ais ce possible ? Tellement perdue dans mes pensés, je n'entends pas les pas précipités derière moi. Je sursaute. Quelqu'un m'a attrapé le bras. Je me retourne. Mon prince charmant me regarde avec un regard suppliant.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait erreur.

- Mais sais tu qui je suis ?

- Oh oui ! Tu es la fille avec lequel j'ai corespondu ces trois derniers mois !

- Comment est ce possible ?

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme moi n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Comment peux tu écrire comme un poète et être le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de grifondor, sex symbole de Poudlard et ennemi de Severus Rogue ?

- Rappelles toi notre première conversation.

- Euh ... " Je suis l'une de ces personnes qui prétendent être ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Comme si je portais un masque."

- C'est ça ! Tu veux sortir ?

- Mais ... Si tu ne reste pas, tu ne pouras pas être élu prince de l'année !

- Ah ... En fait je m'en fiche complétement !

Il me propose sa main, je la refuse. Ne se décourageant pas, il m'entraine dans le parc.

- Si on jouait aux vingt questions ?

- Pourquoi pas sept ?

- Je prendrais ce que tu me doneras. Mmm ... Réponds moi franchement ... Est ce que tu as été désapointé quand tu as su que s'était moi ?

- Et bien ... Etonement non.

- Et ce que tu voteras pour moi ce soir.

- Et bien ... Etonement, oui.

- Ouep, ouep . Je l'ai ! Entre un bigmac et une galette de riz, qu'est ce que tu choisi ?

- Un bigmac ... Mais, quelle importance ?

- Et bien sans le savoir tu viens d'éliminer 50 des filles de l'école.

Je souris. Nous sommes arrivés dans une sorte de serre. Des roses blanches ornent les paroies et nous entourent. C'est merveilleux.

- Si je te demande une danse, ça compte pour une question ?

- Mais il n'y a pas de musique.

Il sort sa baguette et un lent slow emplit nos oreilles.Il me prend par la taille et commence à me faire tournoyer. Je me sens toute chose. Je frissone et mon regard est plongé dans le sien. Son souffle est chaud, et je sens bien que mes barières vont s'abaisser si ça continu comme ça. Il se penche vers moi et tente de m'embrasser. Et c'est là que je comprend qu'il me fait de l'effet. Je me retire avant que ses lèvres ne puissent ateindre les miennes. Je suis essoufflée, et mes joues doivent être rouges. Il le remarque, et me reprend les mains. Je me sens legère et libre. Ma robe fait de grands cercles autour de moi. Le rythme ralenti, je suis de nouveau dans ses bras.

- D'autre questions ?

- Mais je t'es déjà vu auparavent ?

- Oh oui !

- Mais comment ai ju put t'apercevoir, et là, ne plus savoir qui tu es.

- Et bien, peut être que tu regardais sans voir. Il ne te restes qu'une question James.

- Bien.

Il s'éloigne et arrache une fleur. Il me la tend. J'en suis charmée.

- As tu le sentiment d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant de me voir ce soir ?

Je lui prends la rose. En la serant contre ma poitrine je répond :

- Oh oui. Et toi, as tu envie de me revoir ?

- Et bien ça il faudra que j'y pense !

Je lui lance un regard reprobateur. Il me sourit, taquin.

- Absolument.

Il se penche. Ses lèvres si proches des miennes. Ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon coeur que tout Oxford doit entendre et ces frissons que je ne peut controler. Il se rapproche de plus en plus lentement, comme si il se préparait à se jettait dans un gouffre.

- Espoir !

Je m'écarte brusquement. En effet, ma colombe volette en poussant des cris stridents. Il doit être très tard. Paniquée, je me retourne vers James :

- Désolée, je dois y aller. Merci pour tout, c'était vraiment magnifique. A plus.

- Mais tu as un couvre feu ?

- C'est a peu près ça. Comme un rendez vous.

- Mais avec qui ?

- La réalité.

Je cours derière Espoir. Je monte les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Je sens ma chaussure droite glisser de mon pied pour tomber sur l'avant dernière marche. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, je l'abandone, pensant que je ferais une très bonne Cendrillon. J'entends au loin la voix de Dumbledore :

- Il est bientôt minuit. Nous allons vous réveler les noms des gagnants de ce soir ...

J'aperçois Alice au loin. Elle est avec son petit copain.

- Alice !

Elle se retourne et m'entraîne au dehors loin des regards moldu. Au loin, le directeur continu :

- Le gagnant de cette année est James Potter, déguisé en Prince Charmant !

PdV James

Je ramasse la chaussure de verre de ma mystérieuse danceuse. Au moment même où je crois l'apercevoir et m'apprête à la suivre, quelqu'un m'entraine vers l'estrade où m'attend le vieux Albus. Surpris, je questione Sirius du regard.

- Tu as été nommé Prince de la Fête !

Ahuri, je me dégage et sort de la Salle en courant. Mais Cendrillon ne s'y trouve plus. Elle s'était envolée.

PdV Lily

Alice me tend un portable. Nous transplanons. Juste avant d'arriver "Chez Rosa", j'entends la voix de Dumbledore :

"La gagnante est la mystérieuse Cinderella."

- C'est toi !

- Oui c'est moi. Mais on a pas le temps.

Il est minuit moins une. J'enfile une chemise et agraphe mon insigne par dessus ma robe. Je cours derière le comptoir. C'est à ce moment que ma belle mère fait son apparition. J'entends le crac caractéristique d'Alice qui transplane. Derière Rosa, je vois Pétunia déguisée en caniche. C'est avec CA qu'elle espèrait gagner ? Justement, sa mère est en plein débat :

- Mais où est ta courone ? Quand on gagne un prix, on a une courone.

- J'ai pas gagné.

- Oh ! Je suis furieuse ! Furieuse !

Puis, en se tournant vers moi :

- Bien, tu peux partir dans une heure. A demain.

Et en gueulant sur sa fille, elle sort. En soufflant de soulagement, je retire ma robe. Quelle soirée.

**Alors à vos clavier, prêt, feu, REVIEWEZ !**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour ttes ces reviews ! Je suis hyper mega contente ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai sauté tte l'année scolaire des maraudeurs ...

Merci à :

- Laetitia Osborne

- Lune

- July Reed : dsl pour les chaussures en vairs, moi je préfer les converses et pourtant je suis une danseuse et les ballerines devraient plutôt me plaire !

- milou307 : j'ai dépassé les 15 reviews alors je continu ! j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par ce chapitre ...

- misslamuse

- rosee : moi nn plus j'ai pas adoré le film

- DarkyAnge

- celine,sLineC-Line : tu as raison, je devrais être moins exigeante, mais j'ai tt de même doubler mon nb de reviews avec le chapitre dernier !

- AprilBlackWater

- Véga

Les tambours vrombissent à mes oreilles.

L'année est finie mais il reste le grand match de Quidditch désignant ceux qui ont le niveau de rentrer dans l'EIQ ( Ecole Internationale de Quidditch ) J'ai pensé avec tristesse à mon prince. Il participe à ce match, pour gagner et rentrer dans cette école contre sa volonté. Je sais qu'il veut, tout comme moi, faire des études d'aurores. Comment n'ai je pas deviné plus tôt que c'était James ? Parce que je l'ai toujours vu arogant, prétencieux, immature, et voleur de poste. Une lettre était arrivée :

Je te demande un RDV après le ralie d'encouragement, James.

J'ai sourit, et ai décidé d'y aller.Tant pis si je ne suis pas celle qu'il espère.

Avec Alice, on est entassé au milieu d'une masse d'élèves. Je vois les joueurs de Qudditch assis au premier rang. Clara n'a put venir prétexant un mal de ventre. Du coup, il manque une pom pom girl. Mais celles ci ne semblent pas s'en soucier. Elles font leur apparition sur l'estrade en souriant. Shelbie prend la parole :

- Pour encourager notre équipe, nous vous avons préparé un petit scatch.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Elle ajuste son micro et commence :

- Il était une fois, un joli petit crapaud ...

Je vois avec horeur Tracy faire son entré en scéne avec le maillot de James en sauts de grenouille. Suite à cet humour grotesque, les joueurs éclatent de rire.

- Son père possédait un immense royaume et il sortait avec la plus belle fille de l'école.

Un étrange malaise se forme au creux de mon ventre.

- Mais il n'était pas heureux.

Grace à je ne sais quel astucieux moyen, de l'encre noir se met à couler sur les joues de Tracy. Elle sort un mouchoir et s'en barbouille la figure. Minable.

- Mais il n'était pas heureux. Il lui fallait une princesse qui le changerait en un magnifique prince.

Je vis avec un mélange de stupeur et d'apréhension ma soeur sortir des coulisses vêtue d'une robe de marié. Une robe qui me faisait étrangement penser à une autre.

- A prés avoir largué sa super ecxitante petite amie, il rencontra la princesse.

- Votre altesse.

Alors que Pétu s'incline pour saluer Tracy, elle laisse à découvert son popotin. Je vois avec effondrement son numero de télephone inscrit sur sa culotte. Je sens que je vais m'effondrer.

- Il s'avérait alors qu'il corespondait par lettres avec une étrange corespondante.

Tracy s'assi sur une chaise et sortit du parchemin et une plume. Elle fait mine d'écrire :

- Ma chère princesse. Qui es tu ? Je meurt d'envi de te rencontrer. Vois tu, je peux être entouré d'une mère de gens et quand même me sentir tout seul. Alors je pense à toi. Je n'ai pas envi de rentrer dans cette école pour mon père.

J'ai un gros, gros mauvais pressentiment. Alice, qui est à mes côtés me tire :

- On ferais mieux d'y aller Lily.

Je sais qu'elle a raison, et qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Je me rend compte que je me suis faite avoir. Le rendez vous n'était qu'un pretexte, Pétu a du intercepter l'une de mes lettres et tout découvrir. Ensuite, pour se venger, elle l'a donné à Shelbie et ses dames. Et maintenant, je vais tout me prendre à la gueule. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir. Malgré moi, j'ai très envie de voir la réaction de James quand il saura que c'est moi. C'est ma demie sieur qui prend la parole :

- Oui mais, j'ai peur ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon auparavant !

Les garçons pouffent. Moi je me sens bouilloner :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lise mes messages comme ça.

Alice me regarde d'un regard navré. Je sais à présent pourquoi ma bonne fée n'est pas là. Ses camarades ont du lui donné une potion pour qu'elle soit incapable d'assister au ralie. Si elle avait était là, elle aurait empêché tout ça. Shelbie continu :

- Mais notre Cinderella avaot un secret elle aussi. Elle n'avait rien de royal. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille de moldu, bonne à vendre des produits de beauté. Mais qui me diriez vous est cette belle hypocrite ? Applaudissez tous bien fort Lily Evans !

Tous les regards se retourne vers moi. Mais je n'en vois qu'un. Et ce regard me fait mal. C'est un regard déçu. Je me mord les lèvres. Lilice m'entraine de force loin de cette foule. Je vois Potter se retourner vers son ex. J'ai envie d'aller le mordre, le griffer, le tapper ... Pour tous ce qu'il m'a écrit, pour tous ce qu'il m'a dit, et pour tous ce qu'il ne me dis pas à présent ... Alice me ramèbe chez moi. Effondrée, je me précipite dans mon grenier et y pleurt toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quand je n'ai plus que mes trippes à rejetter, je laisse mon corps, parcouru de sursauts de désespoir, perdre conscience. Mais une voix que je déteste par dessus tout me réveille :

- Lily ?

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Mais Lily ...

Rosa rentre dans ma chambre une lettre dans la main.

- Tu as reçu une lettre de l'Académie de Formation des Aurores.

L'espoir est une chose horrible. C'est un rayon de lumière qui vient éclairer un temps soit peu notre gouffre. Et au moment où tu crois avoir atteind la sortie et que tu t'apprête à prendre ta première bouffée d'air, le ciel redevient noir et le les murs se referment sur toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai lu lettre :

Votre demande d'admission a été rejetée.

Rejetée. Je n'ai pas été admise. Je lève les yeux vers ma belle mère. Je lui anonce la nouvelle. Avec hypocrisie, elle fait mine d'être triste.

- Mais vois le bon côté des choses : t'as un boulo "Chez Rosa" pour le restant de ta vie.

Cette phrase fait tilt dans ma tête. Je comprend alors que c'est une fausse lettre et que c'est très certainement elle qui me l'a caché. Mais comment en être sur. Pour le moment, je suis trop effondrée pour réflechir corectement. Je regarde Rosa sortir en pleurant.

Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt ! Mais comme je démenage, il n'arrivera pas Jeudi prochain mais dans deux semaines ( si tout va bien ) En attendant : REVIEWEZ ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais mon ordi a bloqué et toute la mémoire a été effacée. J'ai perdu tt mes textes ! Inutile de préciser que je suis effondrée. Reécrire ce chapitre me fait mal au coeur mais je sais ce que ça fait que d'être laissé sur notre fin. Alors bonne lecture !

Avec lassitude j'empile les différents produits de beauté qui contriburons à ma survit pour le restant de mes jours. Mes gestes sont mécaniques et je repasse en revue les meilleurs moments de ma vie comme si j'étais condamnée à ne plus en vivre. Mon père et ses contes de fées me reviennent en mémoire ... Toujours poursuivre ses rêves, disait-il. Mais mes rêves à moi viennent de filer.

La sonnette indiquant l'entré d'un client retentit dans la petite pièce. Tête basse, je m'aprête à accueilleir mollement le client. Mais ce n'est pas un fan de mes marchandises qui attend derière le comptoir :

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ma puce ?

Je lève les yeux et répond calmement à la question de Clara :

- Et bien tu vois pas ? Je suis derière le comptoir à attendre qu'une cliente daigne enfin se montrer pour que je lui vende le contenu de mon magasin et qu'il me donne l'argent suffisant pour subsister à mes besoins. Je fais ce que ferai une bonne employé.

- J'étais en train de te demaner ce que tu étais en train de faire de ta vie.

Avant que je puisse répliquer, le carillon retenti de nouveau et c'est ma belle mère, cette fois ci, suivi de Pétu qui se dirige vers moi.

- J'ai un scéance d'UV à 15 heure chérie ... T'iras laver la voiture, d'accord ?

Sur ces ordres, elle tourne les talons et ordone à sa fille de la suivre.

Clara me pince alors le bras. Je me réveille brusquement. L'image de mon père me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait si il voyait sa fille condamnée à vendre des produits cosmétiques ? Une vague de courage entraîne en moi un mouvement de révolte. Avant que la greluche qui me sert de mère ne puisse franchir la porte du magasin je lui répond :

- Non.

Surprise, elle se retourne.

- Quoi ?

Pétu semble avoir avalé le chew gum qu'elle machouillait grossièrement jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'en ai ras le bole de ta famille, de ta boutique, de toi et de tes cheveux de barbie ! Je m'en vais !

Sans se démonter, Rosa réplique :

- Et où iras tu ?

- Chez moi !

Je regarde Clara, reconnaîssante.

- Et qui es tu, toi ?

- L'amie de celle que vous traitez comme une moin que rien. Comme un clown ! Vous savez, si elle avait envie de travailler en tant que telle, elle irait dans un cirque !

- Si elle travaillait danns mon cirque, je lui ferais torcher le cul des élephants !

- Moi de même ! Quoi que avec vos ongles cela ne doit pas être facile !

- J'ai payé 50 livres la scéance de manicure ! Et je sais comment m'en servir !

- Moi avec 5 mornilles j'ai fait ceux de mes pieds. Et je vais vous trouvez un endroit où les foutre mes pieds. Je peux vous aider à refaire votre visage encore une fois si vous le voulez !

Rageusement, ma belle mère quitte la boutique en claquant la porte. Je me retient de rire. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans Clara !

OOooOOooOO

- Ah ... J'ai enfin l'impression de me sentir chez moi !

- Tu m'étonne ! Tu vivais avec la famille Adams avant ! plaisanta Clara.

En ce moment, je me trouve chez elle, dans l'un de ses confortables fauteuils. Je me sens bien, mais mon esprit est préocupé :

- J'ai à faire ce soir.

- Moi aussi. Il y a le match ce soir. Tu iras ?

- J'ai quelque chose à regler.

- Je vois.

Nous échangeames un regard. Je pu voir dans ses yeux qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

OOooOOooOO

En vitesse, je parvint à trouver les vestiaires des mecs. En pressant le pas, je les traversent sous les hués et les sifflements des garçons en train de se changer. Indifférente à leurs moqueries je continu jusqu'à me trouver en face d'un James concentré, assi sur un banc en train de regarder ses chaussures. Le silence se fit. Et c'est certainement ce qui les sortit de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête. En me voyant il se leva et recula :

- Lily !

Je m'avance brusquement et vide mon coeur :

- Tu n'es qu'un peureux !

- Attends ! Ecoute moi !

- Non ! Toi tu vas m'écouter ! Tu n'es qu'un lache pouri gaté qui es incapable de s'assumer ! TU disais être différent, tu disais te foutre de ce que les gens pensent autour de toi. Moi je suis restée telle que j'étais ! A chaque moment ! Je n'ai jamais triché ! Et pourtant, c'est de moi que l'on s'est moqué ! Et c'est moi qui est en train d'attendre un geste de ta part. Mais attendre après toi, c'est comme attendre la pluie avec cette canicule : inutile et désappointant.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que je l'ai planté. En sortant des vestiaires je vis Alice se précipiter vers moi.

- Lily !

- Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Clara m'a dit que tu te trouvais très certainement ici, et j'ai pensé qu'une amie te ferais ... Alors ? Comment te sens tu ?

- Pour l'instant c'est dur à dire. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Ca te dirais de sortir ?

- C'est que ... Ce soir il y a le match et j'avais pensé ... Mais si tu ne veux pas je le comprendrai parfaitement !

- Non. C'est bon. Je me sens assez forte.

- Super ! Allons y alors !

Se tenant par les épaules, nous nous dirigeames vers le stade.

ooOOooOOoo

PdV James :

Le discours de ma rouquine préferée m'a ébranlé comme jamais. Je ne me rend compte qu'à présent que je viens de laisser partir mon premier vrai amour. Avec difficulté, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le match qui vommence dans deux minutes. Je vois mon père, aux premières loges. Je ferme les yeux. Le match commence.

OOooOOooOO

C'est la mi-temps. Nous avons une lègere avance sur l'équipe adverse. Le vif d'or ne s'est pas encore montré. Au cours de cette première partie, j'avais pû apercevoir Lily dans les gradins. Cela m'avais redonné du courage. Alors que j'echange quelques mots d'encouragement avec mon équipe, mon regard rebondit sur Alice Darcy. La place à côté d'elle est vide. Je me redresse et parcours les gradins des yeux. Lily descend les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Alors je n'hésite plus. Je me précipite vers elle. Au loin, j'entends la voix de mon entraîneur qui m'interpèle. Je ne me retourne pas. Cependant, mon père, qui est descendu des gradins, me ratrappe par l'épaule et me hurle :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton rêve !

- Non ! C'est ton rêve papa ! Et le mien est en train de s'enfuir !

Je me dégage et cours vers Sirius, mon remplaçant :

- C'est ton match, vieux !

Surpri, mais ravie, il me tape sur l'épaule et monte sur un balais. Moi, durant ce temps, j'arrive à rattraper ma belle. Je lui barre le chemin. Elle lève les yeux et me reconnais.

- Que ...

Elle lève les yeux vers le stade où les deux équipes ont repris leur affrontement.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je m'approche d'elle.

- Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps ! ( NdA : Oooh ! La replique qui tut ! )

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune. Il s'en approchait avec une impatience controlée. Lorsqu'enfin il pût y gouter, la jeune fille lui déroba la langue avec envie. La chaleur monta d'un cran alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Il se séparèrent :

- Mais je suis désolé d'avoir attendu qu'il pleuve, continua t'il.

ooOOooOOoo

PdV Lily :

Aprés cet épisode, c'est comme si tous s'était remi en place.

En allant chercher mes affaires chez Rosa pour déffinitivement m'installer chez Clara, je suis tombé sur un document que l'on m'avait caché jusqu'ici : le testament de mon père. Avec l'aide de ma bonne fée, je réussi à récupérer tous ce qui me revenez. En effet, mon père avait signalé que la maison ainsi que la boutique devraient être en mon nom. Rosa se fit arr$eter pour avoir caché ces documents et elle avoua avoir également égarée ma lettre d'admission.

A présent, je fais mes études pour devenir auror et je vécue heureuse en compagnie de James. Efin ... pour l'instant. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'en première année !

Fin

Et voilà ! Je sais ce chap est nul à chié mais je l'ai commencé et fini en une seule journée. L'écrire n'a pas été facile pour moi alors comme c'est le dernier chap vous pouriez m'écrire quelques reviews please ? Même pour me dire que c'est nul oki ? Bonne fin de vacances à tt le monde ! 


End file.
